


Wolf and Reed

by szikra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran studied the roof above his head of the skillfully built tent while Jojen was examining his legs.</p>
<p>Innocent drabble about Bran and Jojen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Reed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my own fanfiction from Hungarian, written about two years ago.  
> I'd like to dedicate this to Jeani who constantly reminds me how much I love Bran. :)
> 
> Special thanks to Ratdance, who kept the copy of the original and was kind enough to scan it, because I... lost... the original, Hungarian file...
> 
> Unbetaed.

Bran studied the roof above his head of the skillfully built tent while Jojen was examining his legs. The Reed siblings made it while he and Hodor looked for the hunting Summer. They couldn’t had found them when they had got back to the oak tree they were camping at, only Summer’s sensible nose picked out the simple shelter, braided-built of long blades of grass and twigs and leaves. Bran was amazed by the colors of the fall on the leaves: yellow, brown and red, but not any brighter than Robb or Mother’s hair. He had never seen fall before.  


‘When do you think will it end?’ he asked Jojen, and the other boy jerked his head up.  


‘I’ll finish it soon. Why? Does it hurt? Do you feel something?’  


‘No’ Bran laughed. ‘I meant the fall and that how long it will last.’  


‘I don’t know. Maybe a year until winter comes but as we move closer to North, the closer we will be to the winter.’  


‘The fall is really nice.’  


Jojen smiled and kept massaging, moving Bran’s legs. Bran wished to feel Jojen’s caring touches not just watching the other boy. The fingers of Jojen danced up on his tights.  


‘Do you feel that?’ Jojen asked, tickling Bran’s hips and Bran nodded. Jojen had small hands, only a little bit bigger than his owns, but they were soft and nicely shaped, perfect to tickle Bran’s sides with soft touches and Bran was giggling while he squirmed and tried to push Jojen’s hands away without any luck. Jojen laughed with him, his hair fell into his eyes, then he was just panting exhausted above Bran with a wide smile on his lips. He was so close that Bran could see two-two little golden spots in his green eyes and he thought that he could watch Jojen’s eyes for years but then… he closed his eyes.  


He felt nothing but softness on his lips. It was warm, and Jojen kept kissing him, again and again and again, and Bran reached up and his fingers got tangled in Jojen’s hair which felt nice, like a girl’s…  


But Jojen was no girl. His hand, instead of winding around Jojen’s neck, his hand touched the shoulder of the other boy and pushed him away. Jojen cried out as he fell back.  


‘I’m sorry!’ he panted immediately. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry!’  


Bran felt like his face got hot. Jojen kissed him! He really liked the boy, but it scared his so much, he had no idea what to do.  


‘I’m not angry.’ He said finally, because Jojen’s green eyes got misty. Bran gently touched the other boy’s shoulder. ‘It’s okay. It’s just… It’s okay.’  


He stroked Jojen’s cheek but he was too flustered to do anything else.  


‘Pull me out, please’ Bran asked. He felt Summer being close. Jojen reached under his shoulder and pulled him out of the shelter, and he leaned to Jojen’s chest and breathed in his water-like smell.  


He didn’t want to kiss with Jojen, at least not yet, but he was happy to be close to him and feel him.


End file.
